Transformers: Experiments
by silvernight01
Summary: What if S-7 didn't just conduct research on the cube or NBE-1? What if they where experimenting on humans? I know, over done plot, but this is my take on it. Based off my 'Create a Character'. Rated T for violence, abuse, and language! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry this is alittle late, I've been trying to come up with a good beginning for the story. And if you like it this chapter/prologue, I'll write more! Now, I have some anouncements to make:**

**-****Montana Jordanna Migura is the main character; Dante is the SIC, and Yui Arisawa is the TIC. This is baised off of the poll that was on my profile and that is now closed. **

**- This story will go along with all 3 movies.**

**And that is it. Hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Soft, rushed footsteps pattered on the ground as five shapes ran on the concrete floor. The leader of the little band looked to be no more than 16 years old. The rest of the band looked to be maybe a year or two younger than she was.<p>

As they continued to run across the concrete, they failed to notice a red laser running across the floor. Suddenly, a shrill alarm sounded, causing the lead figure to curse a variety of colorful words.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" a voice barked orders from behind the panicking figures. Gunshots echoed through the halls as the guards began to give chase. A pain filled shriek was cut off as one of the figures was shot and killed.

"Damn it," the leading figure muttered before taking command. "We need to split up. Twins, you're with me. The rest of you, split off from us." The figures were quick to follow their leader's commands, nodding before splitting up and running down different hallways.

A cry of confusion came from the surprised guards. It might have been funny to see them standing there doing nothing, but it kinda wasn't when you were running for your life.

After what seemed like days- running from guards, dodging bullets, and trying not to get lost- the leader and the two designated followers finally made it outside. It was cool, and the waning moon shone in all its glory.

Not stopping to rest, the three figures ran until they came across a forest. After finding a fallen tree, they crouched under the branches, and fell into an uneasy sleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were the only ones that escaped.

* * *

><p>(Before escape.)<p>

"So, who's going to go the outside world?" A female voice asked those in a small group.

"If anyone's going, it's going to be those god forsaken twins! I can't take them anymore!" a male's voice replied, annoyed.

"If we're getting rid of nuisances, why don't you take boy wonder over there?" asked another, slightly sarcastic.

Everyone in the small group nodded in agreement. All unaware that they were being watched. The figure in the shadows finally decided to make their presence known.

"So basically, you want to send all those you wish to be dead on the mission?" The person asked. The group looked up, surprised that they had been over heard. "Need I remind you, I'm going too?"

"S-sorry! We didn't mean anything like that!" The others nodded in agreement.

"We couldn't see you," another mentioned.

"Dumbass! Of course we didn't see her! There aren't any lights on in here! Either way, it's probably night anyway." another growled.

Someone snorted behind them, and blue eyes that almost looked like they were glowing looked at the conversing figures. "Well, if you wish to ever leave, now is your chance. You have about five minutes until another guard comes to replace the one that left."

The figure that had overheard the others nodded. "Alright. Can you get the twins and 'boy wonder'?" she quoted, looking pointedly at the three figures that had voiced their opinions on who they wanted gone, causing them to blush.

The figure with the blue eyes nodded, slinking away. The leader looked at two of the remaining figures. "You two are in charge. You hold rank over the others, I expect you to not cause trouble. Clear?"

"Crystal." they replied in unison.

"Good, now, I'm going to get two more people to go with us. Let us hope that this mission is a success and that we are all freed from this nightmare." then she walked away, to gather the other two members of the mission, while everyone hoped it would be a success.

* * *

><p><span>And that is the prologue! By the way, if your character comes at a certain time in the movies, please PM me! Trust me when I say that I am very forgetful. Who can guess the characters mentioned in this chapter? At least 3 should be easy. Review<span>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for making you wait for so long! As I explained to ****bee-roxs98,**** this is the first story (that has multiple chapters) that has gotten this much good attention so far. =D And for that I am happy. **

**Oh, and if I don't update, it's ****not**** because I forgot this story; it's either because I am wondering how to continue, or am on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Transformers, it wouldn't even exist. It's been a fandom for what, 25 years? I don't even have drinking rights yet! But, ok. I don't own Transformers or the characters; they belong to their respectable owners.**

**Damn, I forgot to add this in the last chapter: I'd like to thank my Beta; ****The Ninja And The Writer.**

**Beta Note: LOL, It's 'all good, Silver**

**Now, on with the story! =D**

It is... it is a LINE! AMAZING o.o

_Montana POV_

When I awoke, the sky was dark, with the moon high in the sky. (Great, now I was sounding poetic...)

It was then I felt something brush against my leg, immediately putting me on alert. Looking back to my legs, only to sigh in annoyance. Paranoia was truthfully getting the better of me.

Draped across the back of my legs was Syria, possibly one of the most _annoying_ people in the entire _world._

Knowing her sister was probably nearby -they hardly ever separate, no matter how angry they get at each other.

I when I looked around me, I found her leaning against a tree trunk a mere 3ft away. Looking back at Syria, a devilish grin formed on my lips. Slowly maneuvering my right leg out from underneath her, I maneuvered my foot, placing it right next to her head.

_Thank god I'm so athletic, _I thought rather sarcastically before launching my attack on the girl, blissfully unaware of her impending doom.

A resounding crack was heard through the clearing we had been sleeping in. Syria's voice was heard next, loudly complaining of her being knocked out of sleep in such a painful way. "OW! God damned son of a bitch!"

The force of the impact sent her crashing into her sister, who woke up screaming, "Who's the dumbass that seeks to be dead?" she slowly turning her head in my direction, death glare at the ready, only to find me rolling on the ground laughing almost hysterically.

When I finally toned down my laugher, I looked up to see a pissed off Syria stampeding in my direction. It was an "Oh, SHIT!" moment if there ever was one.

I screamed in horror, turning around abruptly to run for my life. Unfortunately, I wasn't as fit as I thought I was. Seeing as I tripped over nothing. You know what? It takes _skills_ to trip over flat surfaces.

I must have hit my head on something on the way down, because everything after that got fuzzy and jumbled, and my head wasn't much better than my vision.

But when I finally cleared my head of the horrible dizziness, I heard perhaps one of the most horrifying sounds in the universe. Insane laughter that could put the doctor Frankenstein and the majority of Higurashi Kai's characters to shame.

Vendetta once told me that she sounded like, 'Shion', or 'Mion.' I never got the two straight.

I backed up slowly, just about screaming like a girl in a horror movie at the sight laid before me.

There was Syria, with a club sized tree branch held in her hands menacingly.

Before she could murder me horribly and gruesomely (via stick-o-death), Sera-her twin sister- snatched the stick away from her hands and threw it as far as she could.

There was a moment of silence as the sisters glared at each other, undoubtedly using their bond to yell at each other, so I took this time to run through everything that had happened to us thus far.

Before I continue with the present, I'll tell you a bit about me and what has happened us all.

We are experiments. Kinda like the ones from those Maximum Ride books, but different. Yes, we were experimented on, but no, we were not given wings or claws.

Well, most of us weren't. There are special cases in everything.

We were captured by a group called 'Sector Seven'. You see; all of us are either orphans, runaways, or were just abandoned by our oh-so-kind-and-loving _parents_. We don't know where we were taken, but one of us say that were somewhere in Nevada.

Meh, don't ask me.

We were given 'abilities', of sorts. The experimenting went on for years, (We couldn't tell how time passed there, so we guessed) and then we finally hatched a plan.

Some of us were to escape, and try to find help, and then save the others. However, during the escape, something went terribly wrong.

The guards probably overheard us and reported our plan to the 'Restrictors', as Ven rather aptly named them. (I'm beginning to really appreciate girl's talent for giving our tormentors names, or perhaps this is me being sentimental about her little brother's death)

The next thing we knew, we were getting fired at. Of course, 'boy wonder', also known as Ace Blair, was the first to go down. Being the smart person I am, (sarcasm is amazing isn't it?) I told the other in our party, Raine Fioran, to go another direction then we took. I guess at the time it was a smart idea, but in retrospect….. I didn't mean to lose her; I just wanted at least one of us to escape.

I'll probably never see her again.

That had been a few weeks ago. In the time in between, we travelled west. I believe we are in California now. As for the other's powers. We all have control over an elemental power of some sort.

Mine is the ability to control water and ice. Syria's is fire (God help us all) and Sera's is metal. Let's make this short, and just say, don't get them mad. They make one hell of a combo when they fight together.

My second in command, Dante, has a firm hold over earth and metal, and my third in command, Yui Arisawa, holds power over fire-though it can be a bit uncontrollable at times.

Strangely enough, very few boys survived the experimenting. Seems like the girls are tougher than the dudes! Go girls! (Sexism isn't so fun the other way around, is it?)

Before I had been experimented on, I was a runaway. For whatever reason, my mom had started to ignore me. So I eventually had enough of it and left, after convincing my sister, Jaylin, to come along. You can probably guess what happened after that.

Snapping back to the present, I noticed that the staring contest of death glares was still going on so, like any annoyed person, I interrupted. "If you two are done, we need to keep travelling. Or do you want S-7 to find us?"

Breaking eye contact with each other, I saw a brief flash of panic cross their faces before they turned to look at me with an expression that said, _Well, where to? _

"I give up." I grumbled. It's not like I make _all_ of the decisions around here. I turned and headed in the direction the trees seemed thinnest at. Mumbling under their breath, though that was mostly Syria planning to get me back for the rude wake-up call, the two followed close behind.

I have named this line, Bob. Any who objects will walk the plank =)

We had been walking maybe an hour, when we heard a strange sound. "What was that?" asked Syria, looking all around, slightly panicked.

I shrugged, looking around with her, when suddenly I heard Sera gasp. Whipping my head around, I saw that she was looking upward. Following her gaze, I barely managed to hold in my own gasp. There, in the clear night sky, were five flaming meteors.

I followed them with my eyes, as they made their descent. When one of them landed, nearby might I add, it felt like Paul Bunion was jumping on the ground. It landed about half a mile away, but we were knocked off our feet from the force of the impact.

Looking at each other, a silent understanding passed between us, and we all stood up and ran in the direction of the meteor. After a little running, we finally found the crater; we notice a strange clanking sound. Looking towards the meteor, we saw pieces popping up and rearranging themselves. _I don't think that's a meteor,_ I thought as I saw it stand up, my eyes growing wide.

Looking closer to what appeared to be a robot, I realized with horror that its structure looked almost identical to the robot in the S-7 base. I was about to run away screaming when I noticed that it didn't have the same threatening aura. Instead it was calming, yet powerful. Suddenly, it started to walk away, leaving us to gape at its back.

"Do you want to follow it?" Sera asked, out of the blue, but curious to see what it was. We all looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran after the retreating figure. Once we found it, we threw ourselves behind some shrubs. In front of the robot, I noticed that there was a road. After I took note of this fact, a Peterbuilt truck went by, not even noticing the 30ft robot standing on the small hill right next to the road.

_Humans are such idiots._

"Look." whispered Syria. I looked in the direction of her gaze and felt my mouth drop open in shock. Where a giant robot once stood, a Peterbuilt truck sat with blue and red flames. It start up and went down to the road and drove off. "Should we still follow it?"

"Of course. I don't think it's like the other one. It seems more peaceful, somehow." My voice was uncertain, but I had a good feeling about this guy. The twins nodded, their yellow and red hair swishing on their heads, and I was thankful they didn't argue with me.

Looking back at the road I notice a white Ford F 1-50 driving in the same direction as the robot. I looked at Syria and motioned toward the truck coming towards us. She nodded and prepared to jump.

Tapping Sera on the shoulder, I pointed toward the truck, and she nodded in understanding. Right as the truck was about to pass our hiding bush, Sera lifted her hand and, like magic, the truck stopped moving, the engine sputtering, trying to move even as Sera held it in place. Before the driver could get out of his truck to check under the hood, we had already dived into the back. Lifting her hand again, the truck started moving and the driver, though bewildered, shrugged and continued driving.

Bob says hi

It took about ten minutes to get to the city the road connected to. By then, we had long since lost sight of the Peterbuilt robot. When the truck we were hiding in stopped at a stop sign, we hopped out and ran to the nearest alley. It was then Sera piped up. "Where do you think it went?"

I shrugged and said, "I guess we could try using your element. After all, it was made out of metal right?" She nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. With her, that was either a very good or very bad thing, but right now it was good.

"Let's go to the rooftops. You might get clearer reception there." suggested Syria. Sera nodded and hopped on a nearby dumpster, then hopped to the roof next to it with me and Syria right behind her.

We stood on the roof for about 3 minutes before Sera opened her eyes and looked at us. "Found him." We smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

After roof jumping for few minutes, we landed in an alley. As we walked to the end of it, we heard the same shifting sound as earlier, only this time closer.

As we peered around the entrance to the alley, we saw something that almost made us cry in shock. There stood 5 giant robots, each with their own color scheme, and height. They formed a circle around two teenagers talking about something. After a moment, the largest one, that I was pretty sure was the Peterbuilt we were chasing, touched the side of his head causing a hologram type image to appear around the teens.

As we watched, a robot scarily familiar the one in the lab threw a spear type thing through another robot. The hologram continued for a moment before shutting off. Then the tall robot stood to its full height and said in a clear voice, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival."

Then the girl turned to the boy, who was pale as a sheet, and murmured something that made him pale further. That was also when Syria decided to be a complete idiot, saying in a loud voice for all to hear, "Yeah, no pressure or anything."

All of the heads whipped in our direction at her voice, and spotted us easily. I groaned, before muttering, "Mr. Palm, meet Mr. Forehead." Sera slapped the back of her sister's head, grumbling below her breath about how all idiots should die.

And for the first time ever, I _completely_ agreed with her.

Bob and me

**Well, I hope you liked it! If I got one of your character's personality wrong, please tell me so I can change it!**

**By the way, I just randomly chose the second person in the escape group that died. Sorry if it was your character. Please review! =D**

_BETA: Well, that was a nice chapter, Silver. It's worth the wait!_

_When I saw I had otaku's to work with, I went all out. I tried to incorporate people's personalities, but can you guys help us out here? I am, after all, a fangirl of that fandom. :D _

_I want people's likes and dislikes. If you created a character, and you think said character has a favorite food, pastime, book, what is it. I am drawing blanks for a lot of people. D: If someone is a cookie whore, TELL ME! DX Make it easier on the author and the beta to keep them in character. _

_I am, once again, the Ninja and the Writer. Feel free to PM me with questions, comments, concerns… cuz this goes through me before being published…. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that this is late! It's just that school has been hell since it started. But thank you for your patience! Some quick announcements:**

**- The chapters will switch POV's (i.e. first Montana and the twins, second Dante and his party/Yui and hers)**

**- I WILL make at least one chapter a month; just my way of telling you that I need to think of plot for that chapter and to tell you that I won't give up this story.**

**Well, I believe that's it. Again, thanks for the patience!**

**Dante's POV**

It's been three weeks since we had escaped. It only seems like yesterday that we were running down the halls, avoiding mechanical beasts called Turrets and the humans that seek to keep us inside those white walls of the place my two sisters and I were raised. You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I am known to be silent about too- many things, and then say something no one else will understand- My apologies, it is a flaw I have been seeking to remedy. My team and I escaped approximately three weeks ago. This is how we planned our exodus…. Which is a smarter word for escape….

I need more people skills, as one can plainly see.

We as a team resolved that in order to escape, we would be sent out one group at a time, with each one being led by one of the General. Then we would all try to meet up and we would finally be free of the 'sons of bitches', as Makayla- my sister calls them, otherwise known as Sector Seven. I suppose, that as your narrator, I should tell you who makes up my team.

I am second in command and lieutenant General, named 'Dante' by the scientists, since my parents dumped me on them when my sisters and I were very young. The name corresponds with the painting, "Dante's Inferno", since I am known to "Raise hell". I am seventeen years old, with almost spiky hair and green eyes that essentially glow. I have been told it is quite a shocking sight to look into my eyes because of such mutations. At the moment, I'm wearing a plain white shirt and gray pants. I also do not possess shoes simply because our scientists deemed that experiments need not frivolous things such as shoes. I am geokinetic, also called a terrakinetic.

My current adjutant is the mysterious Emera Jones. She is a rather quiet girl, and because of some psychological trauma in her past, she is haphophobic, meaning she is afraid of both being touched and touching others.She flinches and cowers in the face of physical contact. She has layered brown hair with blonde (natural) streaks and saddened, dark hazel eyes with golden flecks that come into existence whenever she uses her power. She's a pyrokinetic with the ability to possibly make all of us spontaneously combust. Once or twice, the twins actually started burning because of their inability to leave her alone.

Next is Katelynn Duke, the 'entertainment' of our pack. She has premonitions of darker futures, as she the only one of us with precognition. She has her bronze hair up to her shoulder with little curls at the ends, with dark grey eyes that seem to carry the weight of the world. She is very doom-and-gloom, and Zosima tends to calls her "Dark and Twisty Katie". However, her sense of humor is very much there, so she makes very good jokes and side comments. Such as, "Well, we might be screwed over by ALIENS, but at least the zombies aren't here….. Yet."

Here is a total list of those who are escaping with me, as we decided of the night of.

March Tanner is a Glaciokinetic who- ironically- has a big heart, the complete opposite of her cold element. She has light auburn hair like the autumn leaves and light, icy blue eyes.

Kendra Echo Bryant, who is a tad bit bipolar, and has a tiny perfectionist complex, is a great friend, who is very loyal, and kind. She is a powerful aerokinetic, and also is working on mastering her electrokinesis.

Vivian is a cute little nine-year old girl who is obsessed with pink, who is understanding and kind. However, one should not let her cute appearance fool them, for while only being nine, she has completely mastered her psychic ability. She is a powerful telepath, telekinetic, and psychokinetic, and her general person is slightly hypnotic to the eye. The other interesting fact is, she is one of my sisters. The other is gone- we haven't seen her since they came for her on the night we tried to escape.

Kaius Tempest is referred to as "the badass" by Yui. What I mean by that is that he used to be a drug lord and smuggler. Once the cops got him though, he was sent to prison to be executed for murder. But then Sector Seven convinced the police to give him to them, as what they had planned was far worse than the death penalty. The rest is history. He has short black hair, and dark blue eyes, the "perfect emo" as Vivian often says. He was also close friends with Yui, back at his old job. Emphasis on _was._ He's an aerokinetic, but is nowhere _near_ as powerful as the others.

Zosima Dyne, a perfect example of the typical know-it-all teenager. She dons light ginger long hair, which is usually in a high ponytail. Her brother Xenos is more far more mature; however, he tends to be a bit of a hard-ass if he doesn't know you. Both of them are terrakinetic, much like I am. They were kidnapped, so they hope to find their parents when they are free and sector seven is gone.

Bree Rose Eayoehrae -her shortened name-, is like our happy-go-lucky goofball with a caring side. She uses spirit as her element. It's what she calls it, as she is not exactly psychic, yet not something completely different. The only thing that will make her want to straight up murder you is if you do something to her twin Seth. He too holds spirit.

Chroma Belmonte, the biggest tomboy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. With her spiky green hair, blue eyes, and her blunt and sarcastic personality, I had honestly thought she was a man when I first met her. Let's just say, the incident of her reaction has been suppressed from my recollection. She is a wielder of terrakinetic and electrokinetic power.

Stephanie Rain Running Bear is like the big sister we never had. She cares about all of us and would never leave us in our time of need. She has long dark hair and dark chocolate eyes. She's Native American, which explains her odd name. She is a geokinetic. In honesty, when we were younger, many of us called her Mother.

Holly Fallson, a kind girl who many people enjoy being around, suffers from dissociative personality disorder, and there is little we have ever been able to do to help her with it, as she is not quite aware of it herself. Her darker side named herself Tyrine, and has been aiming to turn to the dark side, for lack of a better term. The one thing I can do for her is to warn the others to not get on her bad side. She is also a formidable pyrokinetic, and Tyrine named it "Hellfire." Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned has a whole new meaning for us.

Autumn Cunningham, the loner of the group, and almost is like a mother figure to the younglings. The most astonishing thing is that she almost never gets annoyed, at any of us, at least. In fact, the twins- Syria and Sera- have made it into a game to see who could push her over the edge first. The one thing I might say about that endeavor was that, yes, they succeeded, and that once she is mad, run for the hills because she will hunt you down. She carries the burden of ice on her shoulders.

Jax Blair, he's a little prankster, though not as big a one as the twins. He has ginger hair and bright, mischievous green eyes, like his elder sister. He loves to annoy people with his pyrokinesis, especially lighting any flammable substances in their general vicinity. He is also a skilled hacker, and was our gateway into the sector's online database, even though there was massive security on their system.

Audriana Martin, our little Angel. When I say that I mean that is she has slate gray wings like the flock in Maximum Ride. She vehemently believes that her only ability is air, but all of us know she is also a telekinetic. Oh, you know Avatar: The Last Airbender? Well that's how she uses her element in that way the most, as she can use air currents to her advantage. Like her wings, she has light gray hair and blue eyes.

And that's all of us, in my little group of course. I am aware it's quite a bit to take in.

As I think back, I remember the night part one of our plan started. I still shudder when remembering the condition Raine was in when they brought her back to our cell.

_Flashback_

_It had been ten minutes. Ten minutes of restless pacing, ten minutes of worrying over the safety of the others. Ten minutes of hearing gunshots that faded farther and farther from our holding cell. Eventually they stopped altogether, leaving us to wonder if Montana and the others escaped._

_Suddenly the sound of steel-toed boots hitting the concrete alerted us of a guard coming toward us. When they came into view, I don't think I've ever seen a day that my jaw dropped farther than it had._

_There, in the guard's arms, was Raine, bloodied and beaten to bits. _"Oh, god," _I thought, "_They brought out the dogs."_ It was true, for when they threw her into the cell, we rushed immediately to her side, desperately trying to clean her wounds, and bandage her up. _

One cannot imagine the relief I felt when I found her pulse, though it was too weak to be considered healthy for certain.

_After we did everything we possibly could, it still took two whole days for her to regain consciousness. When she did though, she probably wished that she hadn't, as they dragged her away for her 'punishment' for trying to escape. The only thing we heard for hours and hours after they took her to the lab, were the broken screams of someone being experimented on in a way akin to torture. Then they brought her back to our cell, having passed out from blood loss and pain. _

_After several days of this, we were ready to begin part two of our escape plan. Yui and I argued a lot on who should take Raine. It end with her winning by stating that if I didn't take her it would show to the scientist that we didn't care about her, and I care about the poor girl a lot, and I knew that she had a better shot if she was being protected by me. _

_And later that day, my team and I escaped._

_Flashback End_

And here we are now, miles away from Sector Seven somewhere outside of Long Beach. Right now the only thing on our minds was, what if part three goes wrong? And what if we're killed before we could meet up?

Raine was clinging to each of us in turn, having broken her ankle when the dogs pounced her. By the way, she is a glaciokinetic, and so has numbed her foot with ice.

What if that foot was infected, or got worse? We would not be able to do anything.

All of us were worried, and scared. And nothing spreads like fear.

I sighed heavily when I saw Raine freeze Jax's mouth shut, as he was telling Vivi scary stories.

This was going to be a long couple of months.

**A/N: And there it is! This is more of a filler chapter to explain some of the characters and to tell you what's been going on. I bet you were wondering if Raine was still alive, huh? Well, here's your answer! LOL.**

**(1) Bob isn't here to do lines because he has just gotten married to his lovely wife, Bobiliffen. They're on their honeymoon.**

**One more thing; I kinda made up some hair and eye colors for some characters. If you had imagined your character with different hair and eye colors, please tell me! Otherwise, that's it. Again, sorry for making you wait and for just giving you this filler chapter. I have homework this weekend and am writing on my breaks.**

**Again applause to meh Beta: The Ninja and The Writer!**

Beta note: I write fantasy on a daily basis, so here is a healthy list of fun terms:

Terrakinesis/Geokinesis/terrakinetic/geokinetic  
>TerraGeo Kinesis is the ability to control aspects of the earth  
>A TerraGeo kinetic is a person who can control earth.

Precognition/Premonition:  
>Precognition is the ability to predict the future<br>A Premonition is a vision of the future

Aerokinesis/aerokinetic:  
>Aerokinesis is the ability to control aspects of the wind or air.<br>An Aerokinetic is a person who controls air.

Glaciokinesis/glaciokinetic:  
>Glaciokinesis is the ability to control aspects of ice<br>A Glaciokinetic is a person who can control ice, or make water/people freeze

Pyrokinesis/pyrokinetic:  
>Pyrokinesis is the ability to control aspects of fire<br>A Pyrokinetic is a person who is able to _use_ fire. Not all pyrokinetics have the ability to control their gift. A famous case is Aya Brea, who burned down a theater in her rage, or some pyrokinetics may spontaneously combust, some may die from this, others may be reformed from the ashes. If they _can_ do this, than they will be reformed naked.

Telepathy/telepath/Telekinesis/telekinetic/Psychokinesis/psychokinetic:  
>Telepathy is the ability to control aspects of other people's minds<br>A telepath is a person who can enter, and control, or read other people's minds.  
>Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with ones' mind<br>A telekinetic is a person with the ability to move objects with ones' mind  
>Psychokinesis is the ability to control ones surroundings<br>A Psychokinetic is a person with the ability to control and change their surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! For once I got to sleep in today, so I thought,'you know, I've kept them waiting long enough for this chapter.' ^_^ So, here it is! Oh, one more thing, from now on, there will be a song of the month. If you have a song suggestion, just PM or reveiw!**

**Song of the Month: Ash like Snow- english dub.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Montana POV (don't worry, I'll change it to other characters, not just the same ones!)

Recap:

_Then the girl turned to the boy, who was pale as a sheet, and murmured something that made him pale further. That was also when Syria decided to be a complete idiot, saying in a loud voice for all to hear, "Yeah, no pressure or anything."_

_All of the heads whipped in our direction at her voice, and spotted us easily. I groaned, before muttering, "Mr. Palm, meet Mr. Forehead." Sera slapped the back of her sister's head, grumbling below her breath about how all idiots should die._

_And for the first time ever, I completely agreed with her._

Now

After Sera slapped Syria, all hell broke loose, at least on our end of the table. The slap ended up pushing some of Sy's (my nickname for her; she hates it) hair into her face, thus 'ruining' the style she had it up in earlier. If there is one thing Syria could be vain for, it was her hair.

Syria slowly turned around to face her sister, a deadly aura coming off of her in waves. "Did you just hit me?" she asked in a calm voice- the calm before the storm, and all. Sera, as if sensing the danger on her life, slowly backed up into the alley with the robots, with her sister advancing on her.

"M-maybe?" She stuttered, fear in her eyes.

Here we go... I thought morbidly.

With an animalistic snarl, Syria jumped at her sister and started to claw, bite and punch her. I sighed, walking into the alley prepared to pull them apart before they killed each other, when the robot we were following stepped in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" He- I'm assuming- asked, surprisingly polite.

The twins stumbled apart, shocked to hear the robot talking to them, I'm sure.

Suddenly, the black one came up, his hands turning into giant cannons. "Optimus, these humans were spying on us. Shall we terminate them?" it asked eagerly. Note to self: stay away from the black one. Great, now I sound racist... I thought to myself, slightly sarcastic.

"Ironhide, we don't harm humans!" cue twitch mark on our foreheads. He didn't much appreciate being associated with the human race, because we were so different to them genetically. "Besides, they're defenseless! That would be murder on human terms!" oh, it is on.

"Humans?" Sera began with her voice darkening, her face scrunching up as she was getting angry at being called a Homo Sapiens.

"Defenseless?" Syria finished with a face that screamed, I'm-going-to-f****ing-kill-you.

"Can a human do this?" they exclaimed together, and everyone watched them with wide eyes. Except for myself, internally sighing as I knew exactly what they were up to.

Suddenly pieces of scattered metal rose into the air, sharpening into arrowhead like objects. Fire sprung up and surrounded the metal, prepared to give them the extra boost should they launch.

Sam and the other human teen backed away with wide, scared eyes. The robots just stood in shock, watching as the fire danced on the metal arrows.

"You idiots," I scoffed at their display of anger.

At once, all heads turned toward me, the robots and humans in shock, and the twins in annoyance. "You just blew our cover sky high."

"But they called us humans-"

"-and said we were defenseless!" For all that they fought, when it came down to it, they were always at the others back and defense.

Seemingly regaining his composure, the robot that seemed to be known as Optimus stepped forward, and asked, "Are you suggesting that you are not humans?"

Briefly stopping the imminent argument, we turned to face him, and gave him the biggest 'Duh' face ever. "You think? There's flying shrapnel with fire around it floating in the air." I responded. "I'll give you three guesses. And the first two don't count." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly I felt a tingling run down my body, and I shivered unconsciously at the feeling, being reminded of all the times I was scanned and analyzed by the scientists.

"Hmm, by my scans they are human but have a very unique energy about them. Perhaps it is Allspark energy?" The yellow one with the rescue lights spoke rhetorically.

"Hey! You can't just scan us like we're your science experiment! We've been there..." Sera muttered the last part, looking away as she was possibly being triggered by the feeling.

"Well I guess introductions are in order, as you've already seen us." said Optimus as the flaming arrows dropped to the ground, no longer needed, and the twins calmed down, and drew closer together for comfort. I stood tall and proud, ready to face whatever was necessary.

"That can wait. Don't you have something more important to do- Something that has to do with a pair of glasses?" I asked, perhaps not as politely as I should have.

"Hmph, I guess she is right. But fleshlings', you're riding with me, for questioning." Ironhide ordered us, and we tingled with the annoyance of his nickname for us.

"I have a few questions of my own, can I come?" asked Sam. Ironhide nodded before shifting into GMC Topkick.

As we climbed in, Sam gave us an odd look as we sat down, as if he were afraid, but curious of us at the same time.

And cue interrogation, I sighed loudly, not even bothering to hide my annoyance, apprehension, and small fear.

**Hope you liked it! If I didn't get Ironhides altmode right, tell me!**


End file.
